


Behind the name Craig Hanson

by Kojoti



Category: Band of Brothers, Craig Hanson - Fandom, Eugene Roe - Fandom, Strike Back
Genre: Alternate Universe, Craig Hanson never died, Cross Country, F/M, Plays off after season 4, Private Military Contractor Assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojoti/pseuds/Kojoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe of Strike Back, Craig Hanson is not dead but on the run not only from Sgt.Michael Stonebridge, but as well as the Metropolitan Police of the UK with Inspector Dick Winters out to lock him up for good.</p><p>With former Major Nina Pirogova of the FSB by his side playing at Michael and his team will he and Nina have a chance to get out and start a life in secret together or will this end behind bars or in blood…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the name Craig Hanson

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies
> 
> I do apologies if any of this is not to your liking I haven't started watching Strike Back before today and haven't even gotten to the part of where Craig Hanson comes into play, but loving (Doc Eugene Roe) Shane Taylor's work the way I do and doing a bit of reading I came up with this idea.
> 
> Do note that to all the Michael Stonebridge and Damien Scott fans out there that I do not really consider them to be the bad guy's in this story line, just simply on the other side of the line. And that I mean no offence to any of these awesome characters!
> 
> As for Dick Winters , I just couldn't resist using his character from Band of Brothers as inspiration to Inspector Winters. His Character is based on his roll in BOB and not the real man behind the name. 
> 
> I want to turn it into a series but haven't gotten very far on plot ideas, so stick around more Chapters to follow.

Craig Hanson felt his body relax as he let out his breath at a slow through his mouth the sniper rifle in his grip steadying as he did so, the wind was perfect for the shot he needed to take it was only a matter of timing.

This job was the first one in months he actually found truly to be worth his time and the money he would get for it, as soon as the grey haired target fell to the floor in a puddle of blood, was defiantly making it worth getting caught in the city he was most wanted. 

Craig has always found the thrill of the chase the best part of being a private military contractor assassin and the fact that he knew very well that the Metropolitan Police of the UK knew very well that he had sneaked into London mad it even more fun to get in, do the job and get out before they could truly trace his steppes from the airport. 

It was a cat and mouse game Craig new well and he knew Inspector Dick Winters hated him for it especially since the poor man had devoted half his career in catching Craig. 

Craig had to admit that he hoped that he would get to run into the Inspector , Craig new that Dick enjoyed their little game even through the Inspector would never admitted it. He knew that Dick both dreaded and looked forward to the day he could finely bring Craig down, but the thing is once he did that, there was no more cat and mouse games, no more nights sitting up to try and catch up to his career long devotion in catching Craig Hanson so both Craig and the devoted Inspector knew that one way or another Dick would stay in the game for as long as he could, he proved that three years ago when he allowed Craig to get the upper hand on him and allowing the assassin to get away once more. 

Smiling at the memory Craig took another steadying breath as he took in the target in, kilometers away on the 24th floor of one of London’s glass consistent towers only to watch the target fall to the ground seconds later, the poor secretary shocked to a pause as his blood splattered across her beautiful face.

Smirking Craig found his feet, weapon in hand as he jumped down from the ventilation box on the roof of a nearby building that had given him the perfect angle to the target.

“Sorry love,” He teased at the girl whom could not hear him, “If I could I would pay your therapy bills.” 

*.*.* 

“Find him, now!” Inspector Dick Winters screamed at his team as he stormed from the room with Hanson’s file in hand, his blood ringing in his ears at the thought of the assassin being back in the country.

Spending nearly ten years trying to explain to your supervisor’s why your man is still free really gets the best of you at times like this, where once again you can’t seem to find the slippery mother fucker and even if he did manage to catch up, Craig Hanson was a man not easily caught even though Dick knew very well that he only finds Craig when he wants to be found. The sick fucker took joy in messing with him.

His only hope to finely bring this to an end was that Craig would lead him in for one of his games and that this time Dick would be the one to be one step ahead of the mouse.

He knew that it would be weeks if not months before Hanson struck again, he never does two jobs on top of one another, one of the reasons he was a Ghost to most of the other agencies across the world, most of them oblivious to the fact that it is the work of one man taking out targets all across the world, Washington, Nigeria, Cape Town, Istanbul, Moscow, Venice and Australia was just a hand full of places marked up on the map pinned to Winters’ wall and at every single one of toughs crime scenes no trace of forensics or visual confirmation was found. 

Dick had seen Craig in person at least seven times over the last decade giving an updated on what the younger man looked like at the time but never, not once has it done him any good, Hanson was a Ghost at best one Dick knew would cost him his job if he didn't catch up soon. 

*.*.* 

Looking down at the grave stone Craig lowered himself down on his hunches and brushed at the leaves covering the marble stone finely getting to see the name fully embedded into its surface.

Jake Hanson  
Beloved Brother  
1976 – 2013 

It had been two years since Craig had forced a decision onto his younger brother that ended costing the man his life, Craig was never a holy man and he shore as hell didn’t believe in a higher power but if he was to burn in hell, he would burn for this, for the death of his brother.

Well that and the life of young wife Kerry Stonebridge, hid defiantly burn for that one. 

“Hanson?” came the soft voice from behind, resulting in Craig closing his eyes at the beauty of it, he would know that voice anywhere.  
Finding his feet he turned and found himself looking right into her beautiful and equally dangerous blue eyes.

Nina Pirogova, she became more mesmerizing every time he saw her with her blond hair and strong pointy face. Dressed in black biker boots and skinny jeans with a white tank top only covered by a black leather jacket even though it was bloody cold out. 

“What you doing here I thought we were meeting up in Budapest?” He asked as he removed his aviator’ while watching her closely as she came closer.

“Are you not happy to see me?” she said in a tone he knew all too well, except she rarely used it in public, as she stroked both her hands up and under the sweater he was wearing, her cold fingers moving over his abs and back down to come to a rest on his hips.

Looking at her as he weighed his options between kissing her and getting strait to the point he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he realized she still had her hands under his sweater clearly freezing her ass off. 

Taking hold of the her pony tail in a nearly painful grip he lowered his face down to hers but didn’t kiss her just yet, “What you doing here Nina?” He asked more sternly and then finely found her lips when he realized he wasn’t going to get an answer until he greeted her properly.

Letting out a moan as soon as he left her lips she almost pouted at him for more but the look in his eyes must have told her that this wasn’t the time to cuddle, “Its Michael…”

“As in Michael Stonebridge?” He asked as he lowered his hand away from her hair and rested both on her hips.

“Yes babe, whom else,” She said slightly annoyed, “He knows you’re in London and his heading this way team and all, you need to get out now, stop playing cat and mouse with that Inspector.”

“I thought you said he was pretty much on lock down in South America helping out that piss poor excuse of a man- ”

“His been keeping tabs, I’ve been trying to through off most of his data but I couldn’t stop this one, not without him knowing. Sleeping with Damien only gets me so far.” 

“And coming out here? Damn it Nina if he finds us together he would hesitate to get back at me through you!” Craig hissed at her through his teeth, “Not to mention what Damien will do if he was to find out.”

“Oh please he loves me, he doesn’t expect a thing.” She assured him as she kissed at the tip of his chin, “But you need to get out of London with in the hour, you’ve wasted enough time hanging low.”

“Are you heading back?” He asked stroking at her cheek, knowing very well that Damien fucking Scott must have done the same only days ago.

“No baby, you and I are getting on the next flight out to Budapest.” She said taking his hands.

“What and let Damien show up at home with you gone?”

“I’ve been picking fights, he’ll think I finely had enough and took off.”

“Nina we talked about this,” Craig said frowning down on her, “It’s too dangerous for you to be around me.”

“I don’t care Craig, Please baby don’t make me go back there,” She begged as she ran her fingers through his raven black hair, “It makes me sick every time he touches me, I’m not going back Craig.”

“It’s- ”

“Dangerous I know, but we’ve been meeting up all over the world for years now risking everything every time we do so and I’m done, sick of laying in his arms when all I want is to be in yours, I’d rather die by your side than live another day with his hands on me.”

“Nina…”

“Do you love me?”

“You know I do.” Even though he knew very well Michael and everyone whom had ever met him ,except Nina, thought that he didn’t poses a heart capable of love, but he loved Nina, he really did and she was the only person aside from his brother that he would die for. 

“Then be with me, I’ll have your back, we’ll get through this as a team. Damien told me their fling in from Peru, so where only a few hours behind, and on top of that I think they’re in contact with that Inspector of yours.”

“Fuck!” Leave it to Michael Stonebridge to fuck up the one thing he had left to enjoy out in the field.

“Say goodbye to Cater so we can get going.” She said in a soft voice as she stepped away for him to have a second, even though he only gave the grave one look before he was back at her side. She knew he was never good at goodbyes. 

*.*.* 

“Inspector Dick Winters, you must be Stonebridge?” Dick said as he greeted Michael by hand and allowed the bigger man to introduce his team.

“We’ve been informed that your agency has had a couple of run in’s with Craig Hanson, and that he was spotted here in London yesterday, we’d like to lend a hand.” Michael said very sternly making it clear he wasn’t leaving without a fight or without Craig for that matter. 

“Don’t get me wrong Sgt. Stonebridge, I have the utmost respect for Section 20 and everything you and your team does across the world, but I can’t just let you wales in here and try to take over on a personal vendetta to revenge the death of your wife.”

“You know nothing of my wife, Inspector.” Michael hissed.

“In fact I do, it’s my job to know about everything I can get on Hanson and that includes your loss, I’m sorry Sgt. But we can handle this on our own.” Winter’s said as politely as he could manage, his heart bleeding for the loss of the man in front of him. 

Winters lifted his chin as he watched Michael take an intimidating step into his direction.

“I’m sure after ten years your supervisor’s must be getting pretty fed up with your piss poor attempts to get him behind bars,” Michael hissed brutally at the shorter man in front of him, “Inspector, we know that bastard personally and would like nothing more to see him go down, let us help get your career back on track.”

Letting out a sigh Winters took a moment to look between Michael and his men, “We’ll have to run this by my supervisors and honestly I really don’t think they’ll take kid to your personal interest.”

“Guess we’ll find out, huh?” Damien Scott said from behind backing up his partner. 

“Follow me.” Winters said as he turned to go into the conference room…

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding new chapters wherever I get the chance so please stick around.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are more than welcome. Helps with the inspiration aria as well!


End file.
